Im being targetted by my two sons - HUNHANKAI
by Lulu Baby 1412
Summary: Luhan diusir dari keluarganya karena ketahuan bahwa ia Gay. Kakak perempuannya yang meninggal dunia, meninggalkan sepasang anak kembar yaitu Sehun dan Kai yang kini Luhan jadikan anak angkatnya sendiri. Tanpa Luhan ketahui, kedua anaknya itu mulai mengungkapkan perasaan yang tidak wajar padanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : I'm being targeted by my two son**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Family**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Suho, Siwon (slight), and other**

**WARNING! YAOI, SMUT, THREESOME!**

_**Happy Reading! ^_^**_

**Luhan POV**

…

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun kedua anak kembarku. Hari ini kuputuskan untuk membuat adonan kue ulang tahun mereka.

"Luhan!"

Aku menoleh setelah mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku. Kulihat salah satu anakku datang mendekatiku.

Haha, kalian heran kenapa dia memanggil namaku kan? Bukan memanggilku dengan julukan Appa ataupun Dad?

Akan kuceritakan nanti…

"Hahh, Jonginnie? Sudah bangun? Aku sedang membuat adonan untuk kue ulang tahun yang akan kita rayakan tengah malam nanti!" kuberikan senyum lembutku untuknya. Aku sangat menyayanginya…

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Jongin malah diam dan menatapku. Hei, wajahnya seram sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Jadilah kekasihku!" ungkap jongin seraya menggenggam lenganku. Aku hanya menganga lebar.

**Author POV**

Terdengar bunyi kicauan burung di pagi itu. Suasana hening tengah melingkupi di dapur sebuah apartemen yang cukup megah itu.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?!" kaget seorang berwajah manis dengan apron pink yang terikat indah ditubuh kecilnya. Mentega berantakan disekitar tangannya yang mungil.

"Jangan membuatku shock dipagi hari begini!" lanjutnya, tangannya bergerak gusar di apron pink dengan corak rusa kecil itu. 'lelucon macam apa ini?!' pikirnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku selalu mencintaimu! Luhan!" bentak seseorang berkulit tan dihadapan luhan. Tidak, lebih tepatnya itu sebuah pernyataan yang sangat tegas.

Luhan semakin mematung mendengar pernyataan jongin -anaknya-. Bibir plum-nya terbuka. Mata lucunya membulat tak percaya.

"Kau serius?" tanya luhan dengan suara rendah pada jongin.

"Tentu!" tegas jongin dengan anggukannya.

Luhan terdiam mendengar jawaban jongin. Entah kenapa dia tak bisa berkata apapun saat ini. Dia hanya menunduk dan memikirkan 'sepertinya jongin serius dengan ucapannya'.

"Hoaammh~ kenapa pagi-pagi sudah berisik sekali? Hmmhh!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan segera menoleh kearah sumber suara tadi keluar. Takut-takut bahwa orang itu mendengar pembicaraannya dengan jongin.

"Selamat pagi, ada apa dengan kalian? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Seorang pemuda tampan yang tampaknya seumuran dengan jongin mendekati dapur. Rambutnya berantakan dan beberapa kancing piyama terlepas begitu saja. Tak lupa selimut yang melingkar indah dipundak tegaknya. Terlihat bahwa sepertinya dia baru bangun.

"Ah, sehunnie? Sudah bangun?" tanya luhan lembut, dia menyentuh lengan jongin. "Aniya~ jongin hanya bicara omong kosong padaku!" lanjut luhan, mencoba menutupi hal yang sebenarnya pada sehun –anaknya-. Sehun mendengus pelan dan merapikan selimutnya.

"Hey Kai! Berhentilah mengganggu Luhan, kau tau dia lelah karena lelah bekerja sampai pagi…" terang sehun pada kai, dia sedang sibuk mencelupkan teh celupnya.

"Ck! Berhentilah sok menasehatiku begitu, aku itu hyungmu!" bantah kai sambil mendengus.

"Ok, oke…" jawab sehun seadanya, diseruputnya teh yang baru saja dia buat lalu mendekati jongin.

"Mau teh?" tawar sehun pada jongin.

"Tidak!"

"Oh, kau tak suka cangkir bekasku?"

"Aku tidak suka teh merah!"

"Lalu kau mau kubuatkan yang coklat?"

"Cih, berhentilah mengerjaiku Sehun!"

"Haha… kau mudah sekali marah…"

**Luhan POV**

Hmm, aku tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu mereka berdua. Setiap hari bertengkar gara-gara hal kecil. Mereka berdua kembar tidak identik, jadi secara fisik mereka berbeda. Jongin atau yang sering dipanggil kai oleh sehun adalah yang tertua diantara mereka. Jongin adalah anggota perenang di tim nasional Korea Selatan. Sedangkan Sehun adalah seorang mahasiswa ajaib yang sangat jenius dan kuliah di Universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan dengan nilai terbaik juga di Korea Selatan ini.

Kemiripan dari mereka berdua adalah mereka sama-sama pandai dalam menari atau dance. Tapi aku tak memaksa mereka untuk jadi artis karena mereka bisa dance.

8 tahun lalu kakak perempuanku bercerai dengan suaminya. Dan dia bersama suami yang ia ceraikan itu dia telah mempunya sepasang anak kembar.

Ketika kakakku itu meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, mantan suaminya itu meninggalkan kedua anak kembar itu untuk diadopsi orang lain. Dan saat itu aku menemukan mereka berada di daerah kediamanku hingga aku mengadopsi mereka berdua yang saat itu masih berusia 9 tahun. Walaupun saat itu usiaku masih 17 tahun dan baru lulus SMA, aku memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah dan bekerja untuk membiayai mereka berdua. Walaupun tidak sedarah, tapi aku merasa senang karena mereka membuatku merasa tak kesepian.

Sejak saat itu, sewindu telah berlalu . . .

"Luhannie~ pembicaraan kita belum selesai?"

**DEG!**

Aku terkejut bukan main ketika jongin berbisik seduktif tepat disebelah telingaku. Dia merasngku bahu sempitku ini. Canggung sekali . . .

Sesaat kemudian jongin menjauh dariku dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tidak, aku tidak mau menceritakan ini pada Sehun. Apakah Jongin akan marah padaku? Aku tidak mau keluarga ini jadi berantakan!

**. . . .**

"Heihh… apakah aku salah mendidik mereka? Bagaimana aku bisa menolak bocah itu tanpa membuatnya sakit hati? Dilihat dari caranya mengungkapkannya, sepertinya Jongin serius…. Ishh…"

Umpatku disela-sela pekerjaan. Kuelap bersih gelas-gelas minuman ini. Sepertinya sejak berada disini aku terus mengumpat dan mendesah kesal karena kejadian pagi tadi.

"Ada apa Luhan? Sejak tadi kau terus mengumpat dan mendesah kesal?" tanya seseorang, membuyarkan umpatanku sejak tadi. Dia pemilik bar tempat aku bekerja, Suho namanya.

"M-maaf…" aku membungkukkan badanku dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Tanpa sepetahuan Jongin dan Sehun, sebenarnya aku berhenti berkerja di kantor. Sekarang aku mulai bekerja pada malam hari di sebuah club malam. Mereka berdua tidak tau kalau aku bekerja di Bar para gay. Hmm, sebenarnya sexual preference-ku adalah pria. Benar, aku adalah seorang gay.

"Hey, kapan shift-mu berakhir? Temanilah aku untuk minum?" seorang pria tengah berbicara padaku. Penampilannya tidak buruk, dia juga seorang pelanggan yang sering datang kemari untuk mengajakku minum bersama. Siwon namanya.

"Aku sangat minta maaf, hari ini anakku ulang tahun…" baiklah, ini adalah alasan paling tepat bagiku untuk menolaknya.

"Hah! Kau punya anak? Tapi kau terlihat begitu muda?" terlihat wajahnya begitu shock, tapi ini kenyataan bukan? Sehun dan jongin itu anakku.

"I-iya, sepasang kembaran yang akan menginjak umur ke 17 tahun. . ." jawabku seadanya dan tentu saja tidak berbohong.

"Hey! Percuma kau mengajakya, dia tidak akan mau! Haha…" Suho ikut menyambung pembicaraan kami.

"Anaknya sangatlah keren dan tampan! Tinggal bersama kedua anaknya yang hot itu membuatnya menolak semua pria yang mengajaknya berkencan selama sewindu ini!" shit, suho malah mengungkapkan semuanya tentangku! -_- itu memalukan sekali.

"E-eh! Aku hanya sibuk dengan semua pekerjaanku. . ." sanggahku. Yah, aku memang selama sewindu atau tepatnya 8 tahun ini aku sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan special dengan siapapun.

"Dia membicarakan tentang anaknya itu setiap hari! Bahkan dia masih memanjakan kedua anaknya itu, padahal usia anaknya itu sudah mencapa 17 tahun! Dia sangat overprotective!"

Hey, kenapa ini jadi topik pembicaraannya…

Kenyataannya, aku memang sangat protective kepada mereka berdua…

Aku berperan menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu untuk mereka berdua…

Apakah itu salah?

Kalau suho tahu kalau anakku menyatakan perasaannya padaku, mungkin dia akan terkejut atau bahkan lebih dari sekedar terkejut. Mungkin gembira -_-

**Author POV**

Saat ini luhan telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dia berjalan pulang dengan santai…

Disela perjalanannya dia juga melamunkan tentang keluarganya itu…

"Luhan!"

Lamunan luhan buyar seketika ketika ia mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Luhan hafal betul suara siapa itu, dia menoleh dan mendapati jongin telah berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Jongin?! Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini?" tanyaku hati-hati, 'semoga jongin tidak tau aku bekerja dimana sekarang' batin luhan.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Luhan…" ujar jongin dengan suara lirihnya, nafasnya sedikit tak teratur karena baru saja berlari.

Luhan membuang mukanya…

"Kau harusnya tau apa jawabanku, jadi aku tak perlu mengatakannya…" jawab luhan dengan suara yang tak kalah lirihnya.

"Aku hanya meminta alasan yang masuk akal! Kau menolakku karena kau merawatku seperti anakmu kan? Itu alasannya? Bukankah kita ini tidak sedarah!" kini suara jongin tak lagi lirih, bahkan hampir berteriak.

"Kita ini keluarga, aku tak mungkin menerima perasaanmu!" jawab luhan tegas.

"Ck! Lalu, kenapa kau selalu menggodaku! Tidak hanya itu, kau juga selalu mengajak untuk mandi bersama! Juga menyentuhku dibeberapa tempat ditubuhku! Dan juga membiarkanku untuk melihat tubuhmu!" ungkap jongin sambil muncrat-muncrat dihadapan wajah luhan.

"IDIOT! Itu terjadi ketika kau masih kecil! Apa yang kau bicarakan sih!" teriak luhan sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terkena muncratan jongin.

"Apa kau menyukai SEHUN?!" teriak jongin ketika luhan mulai membelkanginya, untuk pergi meninggalkannya lebih tepatnya.

"Aku sudah tak ada hal yang kubicarakan lagi padamu…." Luhan berjalan meninggalkan jongin.

"Tunggu!" teriak jongin.

Luhan berhenti dan berbalik . . .

Kedua tangan jongin menangkup erat pipi luhan…

**CHUUU~**

Jongin mengecup bibir luhan lembut…

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya…

"Aku mencintaimu… Luhan…"

Wajah luhan memerah…

'tidak!' pikir luhan…

Dengan sekuat tenaga luhan mendorong jongin menjauh dan berlari meninggalkan jongin…

"LUHAN! LUHAN!"

Percuma, berteriak berapa kalipun luhan tak mendengar jongin. Luhan berlari dan kembali ke apartemen tempat dia tinggal bersama kedua anak angkatnya itu.

**BRAKK!**

**Luhan POV**

**BRAKK!**

Kubuka pintu apartemen kami dengan keras hingga membentur dinding.

"Luhan?!"

Sehun terkejut melihatku datang dengan cara seperti ini…

Nafasku terengah-engah, sungguh aku sangat kesal karena kelakuan jongin padaku. Ini tidak benar! Kami keluaga! Aku tidak mau semuanya berantakan.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan… Luhannie?"

**GREPP!**

Kupeluk erat sehun, tak kupedulikan lagi bagaimana ekspresinya padaku saat ini. Yang kulakukan hanya menangis dipelukannya. Kurasakan lengan kokohnya balas memelukku. Tangannya mengelus lembut punggungku. Kuungkapkan semuanya padanya….

Aku menceritakan semua tentang jongin padanya…

Aku tak tahan lagi….

**. . . .**

Saat ini aku sudah duduk disamping sehun dengan secangkir teh yang kutunggu untuk sedikit hangat sejak tadi.

"Benarkah? Kai bilang itu semua padamu…." Suara berat dan serak sehun keluar. Aku menunduk…

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menceritakan semuanya padamu, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan menyimpan rahasia ini sendiri…" tuturku, aku sangat jujur tentang ini.

"Aku tidak percaya dia benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya padamu…"

He? Aku mengernyit… apa maksud sehun?

"Apa kau mengetahui ini?" tanyaku penasaran, sebenarnya ada apa.

"Kami ini kembar, kurang lebih… aku tau tentang perasaannya padamu, Luhan…"

"Aku mencoba untuk cara terbaik agar aku tak membuat hatinya terluka. Aku tidak mau penghalang tercipta diantara aku dengannya hanya karena masalah ini…" ujarku…

. . . .

"Aku hanya curiga, tapi… kenapa kau coba untuk tidak menolak kai?" tanya sehun dengan senyum menggodanya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, apa-apaan itu.

"Jangan bicara hal yang bukan-bukan! Kita ini keluarga!" kugembungkan pipiku, yah, ini caraku marah padanya.

"Dengarkan aku, dibandingkan dengan pria yang pernah mengencanimu dulu? Bagaimana dengan Kai?" tanya sehun tanpa dosa.

Kubulatkan mataku…

Bagaimana sehun tau. . .

"Kau, bagaimana kau tau kalau aku berkencan dengan seorang pria?" tanyaku balik pada sehun.

"Jangan pikirkan itu, jawab dulu pertanyaanku?" tanya sehun lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa… memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan gilamu itu…" hanya itu jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, pikirkan saja itu sekarang…" "Mengira kami ini orang lain, kau berdiri di counter sebuah bar, kau sangat hebat dan terkenal, sehingga membuat semua orang melihatmu, kau itu sangat mempesona…" lanjut sehun, dia mulai gila.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kita? Apa yang kau rasakan? Maukah kau kalau kita berkencan? Heumm?"

Perkataan sehun sungguh membuatku tak tahan…

Wajahnya mulai mendekat, suara beratnya yang lembut itu seperti candu yang memabukkan…

Kututup kelopak mataku ketika nafasnya berhembus didepan wajahku. Kubiarkan bibir tipisnya mengecap bibirku ini.

Kami berciuman….

Ciuman lembut yang sama kurasakan saat bersama Jongin tadi . . .

**BRUKK!**

**Author POV**

Sehun mendorong tubuh luhan ke ranjang, lalu menindih tubuh kecil luhan dengan hati-hati. Jantung keduanya berdetak begitu kencang. Mata luhan tak berhenti menatap gerak-gerik sehun terhadapnya. Saat ini kedua tangannya sudah tercengkram erat oleh satu tangan sehun.

"Luhannie…" panggil sehun dengan nada menggoda. Luhan hanya mengerjap imut.

"Aku punya ide bagus.. kalau kau menjadi kekasihku, mungkin kai akan menyerah terhadapmu?"

Mata luhan membulat sebulat-bulatnya mendengar pernyataan sehun barusan. Apa bedanya sehun dengan jongin kalau sudah begini.

"Sehun! Apa kau bersekongkol dengan jongin untuk mengerjaiku! Oh, lelucan macam apa ini!" bentak luhan tak terima dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu… Luhan…" ungkap sehun dengan suara selembut mungkin. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah luhan, mungkin jarak hidung keduanya hanya satu centimeter saja. Membuat wajah luhan memerah padam dan jangan lupakan detakan jantungnya yang sangat memburu itu.

"Terus terang saja, aku berharap untuk bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu untuk selamanya. Tapi, aku hanya semakin jatuh cinta padamu… luhannie…"

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

"Lagipula, itu adalah kesalahanmu. Kau menunjukkan tubuhmu pada kami dan menyentuh-nyentuh kami…" tutur sehun dengan nada menggoda ditelinga luhan.

"Hyyaaa! Jangan berkata hal yang sama dengan Jongin! Issh! Benar-benar sepasang kembaran IDIOT!" luhan berteriak histeris karena kesamaan kai dan sehun yang idiot ini.

"Cukup!" bentak sehun. Dia mencengkram erat pegannya dikedu tangan luhan yang terulur diatas kepala luhan.

"Ah!" luhan mengerang sakit..

**Slurp~**

Sehun mulai menjilati telinga luhan dengan gerakan lidah yang begitu seductive bagi luhan…

"STOP! SEHUNNIEH! Jongin akan datang sebentar lagi! Ahh~!" wajah luhan begitu memerah ketika sehun mulai menjilati lehernya dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"Biarkan dia melihatnya kalau begitu…" jawab sehun dengan santai lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya terhadap luhan.

'_Kenapa?_

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka…_

_Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun mereka yang ke 17 tahun, seharusnya ini menjadi moment yang menyenangkan untuk kita bertiga…'_

**Kriiieeekkk . . .**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka…

Dan terpampanglah wajah mengerikan dari jongin…

"J-jongin . . ." panggil luhan dengan wajah memelasnya, menunjukkan bahwa dia tak menginginkan semuanya terjadi.

_Aku harus lari sekarang, kau datang diwaktu yang sangat tepat…_

Bukannya segera menghajar ataupun memarahi sehun, jongin dengan santainya membuka mantel hangat yang ia gunakan dan mendekati luhan.

"Maaf, Luhannie… aku masih tidak percaya dengan keadaan yang begitu rumit ini…"

"Kami sudah mengungkapkannya sekali…."

"Tapi, kami memutuskan bersama tentang itu…"

"Kami ingin, Luhannie menjadi milik kami seutuhnya di ulang tahun kami yang ke 17 tahun…."

. . . .

…

_To be Continued~_

.

.

.

**HELLO!**

**Disaat-saat saya sedang bertapa untuk menyelesaikan ff T.Y.A.I.L.Y, saya ingin publish ff lama saya yang terpendam dalam folder tugas-tugas saya. LOL X3**

**Semoga saya bisa menghibur dengan rate M nya ^_^**

**Next chapter tunggu reviews dulu yah? Kalo responnya baik, saya lanjutin publish lagi chapter 2 nya! ^_^**

**Mata ashita nee! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 (FINAL)

**Tittle : I'm being targeted by my two son**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Family**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Suho, Siwon (slight), and other**

**Disclaimer : Terimakasih buat readers yang kemarin menyarankan untuk imbuhan claim pada fanfic ini. fanfic ini memang terinspirasi pada sebuah manga yang saya sendiri lupa pernah baca dimana dan judulnya pula tapi masih ingat betul alurnya.**

**WARNING! YAOI, SMUT, THREESOME!**

**Chapter 2**

…

**..**

**.**

"_**Tapi, kami memutuskan bersama tentang itu…"**_

"_**Kami ingin, Luhannie menjadi milik kami seutuhnya di ulang tahun kami yang ke 17 tahun…."**_

**Author POV**

**Srett!**

Kini luhan sudah berada didalam pangkuan sehun…

Jongin mendekatinya dan memebelai lembut pipi luhan…

Luhan terasa seperti mati ketika mendengar pernyataan jongin…

_Dan semuanya dimulai…_

Sehun kembali menjilati telinga luhan, turun ke leher, beralih ketengkuk . . . Meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahana disana.

Sedangkan jongin, mulai melucuti satu-persatu penutup tubuh luhan…

"Ahh~ Shh! Ap-apa yang kalian lakukan~ hahh~~" desahan luhan keluar ketika sehun asyik membuat kissmark disekitar daerah sensitive-nya.

"Hahhmmpph~~" desahan luhan tertahan ketika jongin membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman panas.

Jongin menjilati bibir luhan, menggigitinya, menyatukan saliva yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. . .

_Sejak saat ini, akal sehatku mengilang dan tertutupi oleh baying-bayang putih…_

Tubuh luhan sudah tak tertutup apapun, jongin dan sehun kehilangan akal sehat mereka bersama luhan yang terus mendesah seperti kepanasan.

Dengan cekatan jongin langsung memanjakan bagian bawah luhan, menjilatinya seperti lollipop. Sehun menghamburi bibir luhan dengan ciuman ganasnya, tak lupa tangannya yang menganggur itu untuk memelintir dua tonjolan yang melekat didada luhan.

Luhan tak bisa lagi untuk menolak kedua perlakuan kedua anak angkatnya ini . . .

Dia tak bisa kabur dari nafsu birahinya ketika dua anak angkatnya itu memberikan service yang membuatnya belingsatan. Matanya begitu sayu, rambutnya acak-acakan, peluh membasahi tubuhnya yang telanjang sempurna.

"AHHKKKHH!"

Luhan mendesah hebat ketika dia telah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya…

"Hahh… hahh… hahh…"

_Mimpi buruk itu datang…_

Jongin dan sehun dengan cepat melepas celana sekaligus dalamannya ketika luhan tengah lengah setelah klimaksnya.

**SLEBB!**

"AKHH!" pekik luhan saat lubangnya dihantam oleh milik sehun.

Airmata terus mengalir dari wajahnya sejak kegiatan ini dimulai . . .

Belum sempat bernafas lega, jongin dengan cekatan langsung memasukkan miliknya kedalam mulut luhan yang terbuka lebar itu.

Tangisan luhan pecah, secara tidak sengaja dia menghisap milik jongin didalam mulutnya…

"Mmh, Ahh . . . bagus.. Luhhh…" desah jongin setelah akhirnya luhan menyerah. Luhan pun melakukan service yang juga tadi ia terima dari jongin.

Lalu dibawah sana…

Tanpa persetujuan luhan, sehun bergerak memaju-mundurkan miliknya begitu brutal didalam luhan…

"Mmkhh!" luhan tak bisa mengerang, yang dia lakukan hanya menggigiti milik jongin karena perbuatan sehun dibawah sana.

Jongin semakin mendesah nikmat ketika miliknya diberi service sempurna dari luhan . . .

Begitu juga dengan sehun yang merasakan nikmat luar biasa dibawah…

**. . . .**

**3 jam kemudian . . .**

**. . . .**

"Ah! S-stop! Ah! Ah! Sehun! Tidak! Jangan cum didalam lagi! Akh!" erang luhan saat dia telah melepaskan milik jongin dari mulutnya.

Selama 3 jam berlalu . . .

Entah keberapa kali luhan telah mencapai klimaksnya…

Sedangkan sehun dan jongin selalu mencapai klimaks disaat waktu yang bersamaan…

"AKH!" Sehun dan jongin kembali mencapai klimaks mereka yang kelima kalinya selama tiga jam ini.

"Hahh… hahh…"

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka untuk mengatur nafas, kembali hunkai memaksa luhan untuk memberikan service lagi. Sehun kembali bergerak dengan tempo brutal didalam sehun, Jongin menarik kepala luhan untuk memberikan blowjob lagi.

"Ahh… Ahh… Ahh…"

Sepertinya kamar Sehun itu sudah dipenuhi dengan desahan nikmat dan erangan sakit dari luhan.

"Luhannieh! Lubangmu sungguh tidak masuk akal! Mnhh~ ini masih sangat sempit! Ahh! meremas milikku sangat keras didalamnya! Akh! Walaupun kita sudah 'datang' beberapa kali! Ssh!"

"Aku tidak percaya,Ahh! ini tubuh yang sangat nikmat! Ssh! Tak dipakai selama 8 tahun! Tskk ahh!"

Ucapan-ucapan kotor terus keluar dari mulut sehun…

Saliva luhan mengalir disekitar dagu dan rahangnya tak kalah deras dengan airmatanya yang juga mengalir deras karena rasa sakit yang dia alami…

Sehun menangkup wajah luhan…

"Aku selalu berharap untuk bisa melakukan ini…. ah! Ahh!"

"Hahhkk, ahhkk…."

"Selalu berpikir untuk tumbuh dan membuatmu menjadi milik kami…. Ah! Ahh~!"

Ucap sehun sambil mengecup bibir luhan dengan lembut tanpa menghentikan gerakannya dibawah sana…

"Aku selalu cemas jika kau sampai direnggut oleh orang lain, hhh~ sebelum kami tumbuh dewasa~~ sshhh!" kini jongin ikut ambil bicara.

Perlahan jongin memegang miliknya yang semakin tegang itu, mengarahkan kearah lubang luhan yang sudah terisi penuh oleh milik sehun…

**Srett!**

"Akhh! Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan!" panik luhan ketika jongin juga berusaha memasukinya.

"Tenanglah sedikit… hmmpphhkkh!"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kau tidak mungkin bisa memasukkannya kedalamku!"

**SQUISZZH!**

"AKHHH!"

Ini adalah sex pertama yang membuat luhan dimasuki oleh dua milik orang lain…

Ini adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya…

"Ahhh~~" sehun dan jongin mendesah nikmat bersamaan ketika milik mereka benar-benar dijepit oleh luhan.

Keduanya memeluk luhan secara berlawanan, sehun memeluk luhan dari depan sebaliknya jongin memeluk luhan dari belakang.

"AKHH! AKHH! AHHKK!" erangan luhan terus menggema di kamar sehun yang semakin panas itu.

Sehun dan jongin terus menerus mencoba bergerak dibawah sana…

Hingga mereka mereka berdua sampai…

"LUHAN!"

Teriak keduanya ketika mereka sampai . . .

Luhan hanya mendesah lemas saat cairan sehun dan jongin memasuki tubuhnya…

Tak mampu lagi untuk mendesah ataupun mengerang, ini sangat sakit… batinnya…

_Kalian jahat…_

. . . . .

**Luhan POV**

Apa yang mereka lakukan padaku…

Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka…

Aku hanya bisa memeluk lutut dan menangis tentang semua yang terjadi semalam…

Kulirik jam, pukul 3 pagi tepat . . .

"Luhannie . . ." dapat kudengar kalau itu suara jongin memanggilku.

Ya, aku sudah mendiami mereka sejak aku terbangun tadi pukul 1 karena merasa dingin.

"Jadi kalian pikir hanya dengan melakukan ini, aku mau untuk bersama kalian…"

"Kalian membohongiku dan menggodaku, kalian pikir aku akan memaafkan kelakuan buruk kalian padaku, benarkan?"

"KALIAN TELAH MENGINGKARI KEPERCAYAAN YANG KUBERIKAN PADA KALIAN! DAN KALIAN MENGABAIKAN SEMUA KEBAIKAN YANG TELAH AKU BERIKAN PADA KALIAN!"

"PERGILAH! KALIAN BUKAN KELUARGAKU! PERGI!"

_Aku tau aku kejam…_

_Tapi mereka telah menyakitiku…_

_Mereka jahat…_

_Dengan itu mereka menatapku sedih dan pergi . . ._

_Entah kemana mereka akan pergi . . ._

**. . . .**

Sial!

Kenapa?

Kenapa semuanya jadi begini . . .

Hhh . . .

Ketika aku masih remaja, keluargaku mengetahui bahwa aku adalah gay dan mereka mengusirku. Beberapa tahun kemudian, kakak perempuanku. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti tentang perasaanku, meninggal dunia.

Saat aku tau bahwa mantan suami kakakku itu akan mencari orang untuk mengadopsi anak mereka, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil tanggung jawab itu…

**-Flashback-**

_Aku berjalan dan mendekati dua anak yang terlihat begitu mirip jika dilihat dari belakang itu. Dua anak itu sepertinya tidak takut akan salju yang turun, mereka tak takut mati kedinginan rupanya._

"_Sehun, Jongin… masihkah kalian ingat aku?" aku tersenyum lembut dan kukalungkan syalku ketubuh mereka berdua._

"_Hey, bagaimana kalau kita menjadi keluarga…" tawarku pada mereka. Mereka mengangguk dan tersenyum…_

**Flasback end. . . .**

_Aku selalu mencari keluarga…_

_Keluarga yang mau untuk mencintaiku sebagai keluarga mereka…._

_Aku menginginkan untuk mencintai seseorang…_

_Mereka adalah anak-anak yang aneh…_

_Tapi aku tetap menyayangi mereka…_

. . . .

_Kutatap pemandangan diluar rumah dari jendela kamarku…_

_Salju turun…_

_Hah! Salju?_

_Mereka berdua tidak memakai pakaian yang cukup!_

_Sial!_

_Kuambil mantel hangat mereka dan berlari keluar untuk mencari mereka. Ini semua salahku. Karena aku terlalu keras untuk mengharap mereka menjadi keluargaku. Aku yang membuat mereka gila. Ini semua salahku._

_Aku meracuni mereka dengan keegoisanku untuk mau menjadi keluargaku…_

"Sehun! Jongin!"

Disana…

Mereka disana…

Segera kuhampiri mereka dan segera kupakaikan mereka dengan mantel hangat yang kubawa…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Pakailah dengan cepat!" suruhku sambil melilitkan syal dileher mereka.

"Luhannie…" panggil sehun, dia mungkin terkejut. Kucengkram erat kerah mantelnya, kutundukkan kepalaku didada hangatnya…

"Ini semua salahku! Seharusnya aku membiarkan untuk menjadi mandiri! Hiks! Hiks…" tangis luhan pecah.

"Aku tidak akan menentang jika kalian ingin tinggal denganku, aku juga akan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi semalam… jadi…"

"Tidak…" potong sehun sebelum aku selesaikan perkataanku.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Luhannie… kami tak mempermasalahkan seberapa marahnya dirimu, kami akan tetap mencintaimu… luhannie…" ucap sehun tersenyum lembut. Aku terkejut mendengarkan perkataannya.

Aku ini sudah berbuat salah…

"Kenapa?" tanyaku…

"Itu sangat jelas. Kami sudah menyukaimu sejak awal. Sebelum kau mengadopsi kami, kami tak pernah merasakan cinta dari ayah kami…" kini jongin ikut bicara.

"Walaupun kita tidak sedarah, kau telah memberikan kami kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Sejak saat itu, hati kami hanya untuk dirimu… luhannie…" lanjut sehun.

"Tapi, kau terlalu dewasa. Dan tidak pernah menganggap kami dapat menjadi cintamu…" kembali jongin bicara.

"Jadi, kami sangat berharap untuk segera tumbuh untuk menjadi dewasa. Dan kami juga berharap menjadi seorang pria yang tidak dapat kehilangan siapapun…" lanjutnya…

"Kami berjanji pada diri kami sendiri untuk membuatmu untuk menganggap kami mencintaimu sebagai pria…"

Apa maksud semua ini…

"Jadi, selama ini hanya aku yang menganggap kita ini keluarga… bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!" jelasku.

Sungguh aku kecewa…

"Tidak, itu tidak seperti itu… Luhannie… kita ini keluarga!" sanggah jongin.

"Kami mencintaimu, hanya kau yang ada dalam pikiran kami!" lanjut sehun…

Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, tapi yang jelas aku mencintai mereka…

Kedua orang ini, telah menunggu selama delapan tahun untuk aku melihat mereka. Mereka telah berusaha keras selama ini…

Kusentuh pipi mereka dengan masing-masing tanganku…

"Setelah waktu yang sangat lama, sejak terakhir aku melihat ekspresi ini… aku mencintai kalian"

"Kami mencintaimu, Luhannie…"

"Ya…"

Mereka memelukku…

Memelukku erat dari sisi berlawanan…

Terdapat cinta yang lebih diantara kami, lebih dari sebuah keluarga yang normal, kami melewati semuanya sebagai keluarga, dan juga sebagai kekasih…

**. . . .**

**Author POV**

"Oi, Sehun! Kue ini terlalu manis!" omel jongin pada sehun yang sedang asyik menikmati tehnya.

"Bukankah ini bagus untukmu. Kandungan nutrisi pada gula sangat bagus untuk otak!" sehun kembali mengolesi krim manis diatas kue ulang tahun jongin.

"Heoh! Kau mengejekku atau mencoba untuk membuatku diabetes?!" bentak jongin mulai marah pada tingkah adiknya itu.

Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Sehun! Jongin! Berhentilah bertengkar! Bantu aku memasak!" seru luhan dari arah dapur.

Akhirnya kedua makhluk itu berhambur kedapur, dengan sehun yang membawa kuenya. Sehun dan jongin memeluk luhan posesif dari kanan dan kiri sisi luhan.

"Luhannie, cobalah ini… Aaa~" sehun menyuapi luhan kuenya.

"Heoh!"

Segera jongin menarik luhan membuat pelukan sehun terlepas dari luhan.

"Hey! Apa-apaan! Jangan begitu genit pada Luhan!" teriak jongin.

"Tenang saja Kai, aku juga akan menyuapimu kok?" goda sehun sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Tidak mau!" tolaknya.

"Kalau begitu luhan saja yah? Aaa~" sehun kembali mencoba menyupai luhan.

"Hey!"

Sepertinya pertengkaran kecil itu akan membuat luhan kesulitan masak…

**. . . .**

_Akhirnya keluarga kami kembali seperti semula, keluarga seperti keluarga lainnya. Tapi, sepertinya kedua orang ini…_

_Juga telah kembali menjadi kekanakan seperti biasanya…_

_Terimakasih…_

…

..

.

**END!**

**Akhirnya kelar juga publish nya :D**

**Oh iya, ini ff sebelumnya udah saya buat semenjak awal tahun 2013 lalu dan udah pernah di publish juga di facebook. Jadi, yang ngerasa familiar jangan curiga dulu. Karena author yang waktu itu publish ini ff adalah saya sendiri.**

**Untuk ceritanya, saya memang terinspirasi dari sebuah manga. Tapi itu juga udah dulu banget saya bacanya. **

**Sebagai HunHan shipper saya sedikit kurang suka dengan adanya fenomena XiuHan -_-, sungguh! Saya lebih mendingan KaiLu daripada XiuHan deh!**

**Tapi tetep aja, yang paling otp itu HUNHAN! LOL X3**

**Saya mau tanya juga,**

**LUHAN itu paling cocok jadi anaknya couple apa?**

**Saya ada project fanfic baru, pastinya rated M juga. Tapi, bingung sama dua cast yang lumayan ikutan dalam peran utama.**

**HunHan Shipper disini pada nge-ship couple apa juga? yang pantes jadi orang tua luhan loh yah? :D**

**Terimakasih sebelumnya buat yang udah baca, review, dan sekedar mampir di ff ini…**

**Mata ashita nee! :D**


End file.
